The Invisibility of Edward Elric II
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: Everyone thought that they would never see Edward Elric again, especially after he "transformed" at the wrong place and time. But they were wrong. Now the Elric Brothers along with help from the Colonel must help Edward turn back to his normal Fullmetal self. But what has he turned into and who is behind this transformation? Small hint of pairings and minor cursing...
1. Scars of the Past

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric II: Return of Sezzen**

* * *

**(A/N: Ok so I know that I'm working on a lot but my friend **_**really **_**wants me to make a sequel of Invisibility. I wanted to go ahead and post the chapter for them. Just a heads up, I won't officially start posting this until Broken Brothers and Personality are done because I'm working on too much! XD I'll also start posting this if I get a certain amount of favs. follows, and reviews. A won't tell you how many I want so this should make things more interesting. A lot of sequels don't seem to be good so I just want to see how many people are actually going to read this. So enjoy this teaser and see you guys when I start uploading.)**

* * *

**Chapter One – Scars of the Past**

Edward and Alphonse quickly dashed through the wet streets of Central. Military soldiers were also trying to keep up with them as they hunted the deadly Alchemist Killer known as Scar. It had been 2 months since Meyu had left and Sezzen had fallen to his death in a raging river off a high cliff, but to Edward that was all in the past. Meyu and her Brother had felt like one big dream. And believing that magic really existed was locked tightly in the back of his mind.

"Alphonse! Have you seen him?" Edward called back to him.

"No! He could be anywhere! This is a heavy rain! And on top of that there are just too many alleyways to keep up with him!"

Ed cursed under his breath and then stopped the military. "Why don't you guys split up into pairs and search for him. If anything happens try to find me or Mustang!"

The men saluted and quickly rushed off leaving the Elric Brothers to search alone. This all happened about a few hours ago, when Scar had grown the guts to attack Central Headquarters head on. It wasn't the smartest thing he had done either. Now not only were a large amount of Alchemists after him but packs of soldiers were too.

"Such a coward! He can't hide forever!" Ed slammed his metal fist on a wall and growled, the rain drenching his body and pasting his golden hair to his head.

This was just perfect!

He had expected his day to be relaxing; after all it was his day off. But sadly this happened and even though the Colonel had forced him to join on the hunt he wasn't going to refuse anyway. Scar had put him through a lot. He almost gotten him killed.

But then that all tied back to Sezzen. Mysteriously, they couldn't find a body but Ed had still heard the thud when he hit the water. Sharp rocks were under them too. That had to have killed him. Right?

"Brother! LOOK!" a nearby roof suddenly exploded hurling chucks of debris at Ed. Al quickly rushed in and shielded him. But by the time they had turned around they saw Scar charging at them with his hand open reedy to completely destroy them.

Edward flipped over while Alphonse jumped into the air, then they clapped their hands and sent frozen ice sharps at Scar. Scar jumped into the air and blocked the attacks by destroying a brick wall. This was also an advantage to him because it created a light mixture of rain and smoke in the air that acted as a blanket.

But Edward had seen this trick before! He clapped his hands again and pressed down onto the road. Huge chunks brick charged into the mist. A snap was heard.

"Got you!" Edward jumped and with his sharpened Auto-mail blade cut through the mist. A yellow piece of fabric flew into his face. He had managed to rip his jacket and leave a tiny scrape...

He growled because when the mist cleared Scar was gone yet again.

"He got away again. I can't believe this!" he screamed as he kicked the ground "I'm in pain from the rain with my Auto-mail and I'm soaked and he gets away!"

"Brother, its ok. We'll defiantly get him next time." Al was trying cheer him up but it really wasn't working.

"Your right, we can't give up. Maybe I'm being too rash about this. Let's just go and try to find Mustang." Alphonse already knew that Ed was being sarcastic because he still looked angry.

Edward stomped out of the alleyway, his younger Brother noticing that he was still aggravated. When leaving the Alleyway they didn't notice that Scar was still there, escaping into a nearby manhole and getting away for good.

**~ Central HQ ~**

"I knew that bastard would get away! He always does! Why start a fight he can't finish!" Edward was going on and on as he sat in front of Colonel Mustang's office.

"They're searching high and low for him Fullmetal. There isn't really much we can do right now."

"Who are _they_?" Ed griped "The soldiers? They sure as hell aren't doing anything!"

The Colonel tried to ignore Edward's comment but with the annoying vibe he was giving off it was hard for Mustang not to say anything to the boy, "Listen, they don't have Alchemy like us so just try to calm down Fullmetal and let them do their job." There was a pause in the room before the aggravated Colonel continued "Look, why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

Edward glared at him, "Like I would let that bastard get away! Have you completely lost your mind Mustang?"

"Ok fine, then this is an order! Go back to your dorm and clean up your attitude!"

Edward growled in anger, quickly rushing out of the room. An apologetic Alphonse bowed to Mustang and chased after his brother.

When Mustang was sure that the brothers were gone he sighed and slumped in his chair, closing his eyes. But it wasn't before long that Riza came into the room and caught him off guard.

"Hawkeye! Y-you startled me!"

"Why? Because you're supposed to be doing paper work?" that was when she placed a pile of papers on his desk, "Get to work sir. Fuhrer's orders." And then she left the room leaving an even more ticked flame headed Colonel to deal with his paper work.

**~ ? ~**

"I want you to hunt Scar down. He's the traitor that did this to me. And traitors don't live while I'm still alive."

"Yes my lord! B-but what about Edward and Alphonse Elric?!"

"Hehe! Those two idiots? Don't worry I have a plan for the oldest one. If you use this against them it will surely slow them down and distract them while I'm working on finding _her_…"

"But my lord, she could be anywhere! After all she is a Foreteller like yourself."

"Haven't I already told you that I have far more capabilities than her. She is the youngest and the oldest is always the wisest!"

"Yes, you are the wisest my lord. Whatever you ask of me it will be set in stone for all to see and carried out immediately!"

"Good, take what I have given you and head to Central. Once your sure that no one is around or looking slip this into his food and or drink. Then we'll let it do its magic and my plot of revenge…will begin!"

* * *

**To Be Continued… (Maybe)**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Sorry Guys

**To My Readers,**

**I am sorry but due to my computer being broken I will not be able to update any of my stories until February or March. I was visiting my grandmother's house and brought my laptop with me when the screen cracked by it being stepped on… -.-". I asked HeartBound if he would take over for me but I won't be able to tell him what to write. To make things a lot worse I have enrolled in the GSP. If I am accepted I will be gone for 5 weeks over the summer and won't be able to update then. I will still be able to reply to your reviews but only on private messaging. When I do return I will be able to upload everything all at once (like finishing Personality and Broken Brothers) and start new titles (like Invisibility II and another secret title I'm working on)! Maybe if I make it into the GSP I can get an IPad and type on there! :3 But for now sadly I must leave you all until then.**

**Sorry about this guys! I'll see you as soon as I can!**

**Kok0roxGuardian **


	3. Sweet Dreams and Worries

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric II: Return of Sezzen**

**Chapter Two – Sweet Dreams and Worries**

Edward paced around the living room with his face red and his audience being his brother as he complained about the _idiotic _Colonel that was controlling his life.

"He's always telling me what to do! I'm so sick of him!" he yelled.

"But Ed," Alphonse sighed and tried to say this without causing even more hard feelings but it back fired "He _is_ your superior officer which means that he can tell you what to do. It came with the job."

Ed glared, "Oh so you're siding with the bastard huh? Are you telling me that I'm some grump teenager too?!"

Alphonse waved his hands in front of him almost in deep panic then shook his head, but before he could say anything Ed walked off into his bedroom and slammed the door.

After he was sure that Al didn't follow him in he fell on his bed and covered his head with a pillow. He sighed at just the thought of what he had been through for the past several months. When he wasn't listening to the Colonel's mouth he was fighting and chasing Scar in some alleyway in Central.

It was so nerve-racking. And on top of that he heard some official talking about how they couldn't find Sezzen's body. Deep inside he was scared for his life. What if he came back?

Upon all the madness, Ed was given orders just last week that if he saw an Ishbalan to arrest them and take them into custody. It used to be that they could live and visit Central, but now they were counted as illegal. It was a good thing that he was back to his normal self before all of this had happened. Still, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Ishbalans. They were rejected from society for all these years and now they're forbidden from even entering Central and Amestris for that matter, and it was all because of Scar.

Scar was the reason why the Ishbalans were so misjudged.

Edward's eyes slowly drifted and before he knew it sleep had pulled him away from his thoughts.

In the other room Alphonse was sitting in a chair reading when he suddenly heard at a knock at the door. At first he was startled, wondering who it might be.

"Coming!" he called. Once he reached the door he slowly opened it.

"Oh, Hello Alphonse!"

"Hi Lieutenant! I didn't recognize you there for a minute! What are you doing here?" Riza was dressed casually with small glasses on. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a long sleeve collar shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, I decided to take a few days off and I was just heading home and thought I would stop by to check on you two. Do you mind if I come in?"

Alphonse moved out of the way and let Riza through then closed the door and led her to a nearby seat.

"So, how is he doing?" she asked.

"Well he's in his room. We had a _disagreement_."

"Don't worry. He just needs some time alone. I can tell that he's been very stressed out and aggravated lately. He still must be bothered by the fact that Sezzen's body wasn't retrieved and that Scar is running loose."

Al nodded as he was coming back into the living room with a tray of tea for her. She thanked him and sat down across from her. "Yes I can tell he's very stressed because of that reason. He's worried that there will be a replay of what happened a few months ago. Sezzen will come back and try to kill everyone."

"Well," her expression changed to a more comforting look "If that happens then Meyu should come back to protect us right? I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no! I have to get back to Black Hayate. I'm sure he's hungry and can't wait to eat last night's leftovers."

Riza took one last sip of her tea and headed towards the door. "We'll tell him that Mustang doesn't want him to stay away for too long. He has a mission for him. And when I was talking with him he seemed very displeased and concerned."

Al nodded, "I hope you don't mind me asking but what exactly is it about?"

"Remember the cliff where Ed fell?"

"Yes, but what about it?"

"Well strange things have been happening there. Visitors have said that they have seen strange glowing, green array in the air. Then it explodes and shakes the ground, which scares them off. It could be the work of an Alchemist or..."

"...It could be Sezzen." Al finished, halfway shocked.

"Exactly. So you two should go accept the mission tomorrow. It could turn into something big. But if you go I want you two to be very careful. And I know that this may upset Edward, but Mustang may be going with you because of the threat that Sezzen could be alive."

Alphonse imagined Ed cursing up a storm as he received the news. It was a terrible thought.

"After all, isn't that the reason why Edward turned into Edven in the first place. He wanted to protect all of us."

Alphonse sighed, remembering his brother fall off the cliff and his hand barely missing him. He never wanted something like that to ever happen again.

_"EDWARD!"_

Al nodded, "Yeah, he did try to protect us. It just shows that even though he acts tough on the outside he has a big heart on the inside."

Riza stood and smiled, "Thanks for inviting me in but it looks like it's getting late. Black Hayate is probably worried about me." As she stepped to the door Alphonse shot up from the couch.

"But Hawkeye, it's getting really late! Are you sure you'll be safe?" he asked.

Riza smirked and took a small hand gun of her pocket, then after seeing that Al got a good look she put it back in, "I'm sure I can handle a few purse snatchers on my own."

He laughed nervously and opened the door for her, "Alright, I guess I'll see you after you get back!"

Riza nodded, "Make sure you keep that _tiny_ big brother of yours safe alright?" she threw up her hand and walked out and when Al was sure that she was gone he peeked into the room to check on Ed. Luckily he had had a key to get in. Once he opened it he found his brother snoozing quietly on the bed.

"Well," he scratched his metal head "Good thing he wasn't awake to hear all that. Maybe he'll be in a better mood tomorrow…until the Colonel gives him the news…" he closed the door and headed back into the living room to relax until the morning arrived.

**Ok, since the others are about a few chapters away from being done, it's time for me to start updating this. Thank you SaberOfCoxai, Stormywolf12, and meladi1 for being the first ones to follow and stuff! Favoriting/Following/reviewing is always encourages! After all it is break so tis the season for uploading on my new iphone…and library computer! Anyway if you guys don't mind drop a review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again!**

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	4. The New Mission

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric II: Return of Sezzen**

**Chapter Three – The New Mission: The Flash of Old Memories?**

Ed rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling with his heavy eyes. For once he actually slept like a baby. No bad dreams. No disturbances. Just sleep. He rose up and scratched his wild golden hair.

He could hear Al in the other room on the phone. He was probably talking to Colonel Idiot.

"….Well Hawkeye came by last night and told me…"

Ed jerked. The Lieutenant came by last night?! While he was sleeping?! How embarrassing. He wiped his eyes and slowly dragged into the living room making sure that Al didn't notice he was awake, "Well he isn't going to be happy."

That was when he poked around the corner, "Not going to be happy about what?" he asked casually crossing his arms. Alphonse jerked back almost completely dropping the phone.

"Brother! You startled me!" he sighed, "I'm on the phone with the Colonel."

"Hey, Alphonse." The Colonel spoke on the other line "Just tell him to come straight to the office this morning. We need to get started on this mission."

"Ok, We'll be right there Colonel. Bye." Alphonse hung up the phone and turned to his displeased brother.

"I…um…" he paused.

"What was Hawkeye doing over here last night?" Ed asked.

"She was giving us a mission;" Alphonse decided that it was best if he told him all together "It's pretty important. There's something wrong with the Cliff back in Ronen's Forest outside of Central.

"The c-cliff?" Ed gulped nervously.

Al nodded, "And that's not all. You're not going to be too happy with this but…"

**~ Central Headquarters Colonel Mustang's Office ~**

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed throwing himself over Mustang's desk. "Like hell you will! I don't want you coming with us! I don't need a damn baby sitter!" Ed was furious. His face was red and his blood as boiling. His Auto-mail and skin were hot to the touch.

Ed had just received the news that Mustang would be joining them on their mission to Killicone Forest and back to the cliff.

"It's an order, not just my order but from the higher ups as well. I can't allow you to go by yourself if Sezzen is still alive. He might try to kill you again."

Ed slumped in his seat and grumbled, "Fine, let's just get this over with. When do we leave? Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Now actually," Mustang rose out of his seat and slipped on his and signaled Alphonse to head out of the room.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what this green array is and be done with this situation. I don't know if you've caught on but I don't like babysitting kids either."

"Kids?" Edward growled. His body quickly began shaking.

"_I mean young adults_." He teased.

Edward spat on the ground, "Oh please! Let's just go already."

**~ Killicone Forest: Cliff ~**

Edward stepped into the evening air of the forest. It had seemed like forever since they had been here. He could hear the river in the distance, the one that he fell in and practically died in. He trembled lightly of just the thought of falling back in.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked.

"Fine. Let's go." He said this short and quick. Like he was ready to leave, even though he had just stepped out of the car.

"(Meyu, I wonder how she's doing. She was always confusing me. Saying that we might not see each other ever again but yet maybe we would. I wonder if she's ok, learning that her brother killed her mother and father.)"

Colonel Mustang stepped ahead of them, "Fullmetal, if you want to you can wait in the car."

Edward shot an evil glare at him, he was too angry to say anything to him so he just walked ahead of him and headed into the forest. But it wasn't too long until he smelt something in the air.

All around Edward, there was a flash of green. Voices began screaming at him. But Edward stood his ground. The Colonel and Alphonse had suddenly disappeared.

_My name...? It's...Ed. E-E-Edven!_

_I called you Ed without your permission last night. I'm sorry._

_Scar didn't kill them...I did._

_Have a nice death...Edward Elric._

_Edward! Open your eyes!_

Edward opened his eyes after hearing a familiar voice. It wasn't her. It was Alphonse who was looking down at him. Beside him was the Colonel. "You just spaced out of it and stopped walking! Can you handle all of this?!" Al asked shaking him a little.

Edward gasped and looked up, seeing the green array move down on them even more. Then he heard fizzling and crackling noises. Small sparks hovered above their heads.  
"Alchemy?!" Ed yelled.

"Move!" Edward screamed clapping his hands, before anything else could be done the air above them exploded. The Colonel and Alphonse went into shock, but Edward had been fully prepared. He had covered them with a wall made of grass and dirt. Because of his quick thinking, no one was seriously hurt.

"W-what…was that the green array?" Mustang yelled rising off the ground.

"I saw it earlier…I knew something was about to happen. I could sense it. Listen, did any of you hear those voices just now?" he asked.

Al shook his head, Mustang did as well.

"Then, I wonder what that was." He sighed.

"We need to keep going. There might be something happening at the cliff. Can you handle it brother?" Al asked.

Ed just nodded, and with that the three of them headed deeper into the forest. Not knowing that they were bring followed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Back again! Sorry for the long wait. I'm was working on another story and on top of that I haven't really had internet in a while. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back again really soon...because school is about to start back...ek! -.-" Well at least I have a computer class! XD**

**Thanks for the follows/reviews/favorites! You guys really help me a lot!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	5. The Problem of the Woods

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric II: Return of Sezzen**

**Chapter Four – The Problem of the Woods**

Edward, Alphonse, and Colonel Mustang walked in the dark woods. The sound of the waterfall was getting closer, and Ed could feel his body shaking violently. Deep down he was scared for his life, he thought that Sezzen would jump out and try to kill him any moment.

"There is defiantly going on here. That green aurora almost exploded on top of us." Mustang said looking over at a nervous Ed. He looked like he was becoming more and more anxious with every step they took.

"_(You should go back before its too late...Edward Elric.)"_

Edward winced that the voice. He knew it, it was Sezzen. Without a doubt, he could feel his body swaying and his head becoming groggy. But he was ignoring the feeling.

"We...w-we should hurry." Ed muttered, grabbing the attention of the Colonel and Alphonse.

"Ed, do you need me to go back to the car with you?" Al asked.

Ed ignored his question and continued walking. Until they approached the cliff, where Ed had fallen once before.

He froze in his tracks and stared at the cliff, imaging Sezzen growling at him and attacking everyone he cared about.

"I think were done. I think it's best if we leave." Mustang suggested.

Mustang signaled for Edward to come but he just stood there, staring at the edge of the cliff. His eyes were filled with shock, "What if he's back again. He'll come after us and try to kill everyone I know. I keep hearing his voice...its taunting me...I can't take it anymore!" he held his head and took a step back.

Alphonse grabbed onto his shoulder, "It's ok Brother! You don't need to think like that! He won't hurt any of us. Besides, if he were the reason for this green mist then we would have already seen him. Why don't we just go back to Central and go out to eat? It'll help get your mind off of things."

Edward nodded and held his head. He then walked in front of them with his had hanging low. Maybe he was just being a little paranoid and a little bite to eat would do him some good. They all left the forest and once arriving to the car they drove off still unaware that someone was hiding inside the trunk that hadn't been fully closed.

**~ Central: Elric Dorm ~**

"How have you been? I've heard that you've been a little stressed." Winry was talking on the phone with him. Edward rolled his eyes and hung his head down low.

"No Winry, I'm fine. I'm going out to eat with Alphonse and the Colonel tonight. So how's the Auto-mail thing going on?" he asked.

"Ok, but when you break your Auto-mail that's when the money starts coming in." she laughed.

"So," Ed decided to change the subject "Are you coming to Central soon?"

"I might. Depends on if you want me to."

"Whatever! But really...are you really coming?"

"Yeah, sometime next week. I wish that you guys would come visit me instead of me coming to visit you." She said.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you soon. I'm going to go get ready. I'll call you later."

"...Ok...just...be careful ok?" her voice changed. It was like she was worried now. It confused Ed so she asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just want you to be careful."

"Winry, when am I not careful?" Ed laughed. It was then that he remembered what happened back when he was Edven. That would be a moment that he would never be able to get out of his mind.

_The Colonel looked back at her, "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Mustang, I should've told Edward...that I've always wanted to tell him."_

_Mustang looked down, "He's more than just your best friend...isn't he?"_

_Winry nodded, "I-...Colonel...I love him."_

_Ed went into shock. So much that he completely lost his balance. He fell into the light and caused the bush to shake violently._

_Winry and Mustang panicked and Winry ran behind Mustang while he prepared for an attack. They both watched the boy pick himself up and curse under his breath, then look up at them._

"_Oh...crap."_

Edward smiled, thinking that maybe one day he would get the chance to tell her the same, but in a more serious way. But for now, he had to focus on getting his body back; not just his, but his brother's body as well.

With that he stepped into the bathroom to clean himself up and prepare for the dinner that Mustang and Alphonse had for him.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I would thank you for the favorites but my laptop is acting up. I'll be back with the next chapters as soon as I can! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**KokoroxGuardian**


End file.
